It's going to be okay
by SexiRKODiva
Summary: A new start is a place where troubled teenagers are taken away from their past and have the opportunity to start a new life. It's a business where the unwanted and unloved find love and finally homes. M/M WWE and TNA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so here is a new story. Its kinda like my story Some one to love but it's a little bit different. I hope you all give it a chance and read it. The pairings are not the usual ones I think. Its has the WWE Super Stars and TNA Wrestlers. I will be adding more characters as the story goes on. Well read it and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1 **

**No ones POV**

Evan sat in the coffee shop staring off into space, while three men were outside parked in a car. "I want him." the Mohawk man said. "I don't think he's the right type." the lady said. "What do you mean? He's sitting in there by himself looking so lost." Mohawk, also known as Shannon Moore said. "Eve, go in there and see what the deal with him is, don't say anything unless you are absolutely sure." Hunter, the head boss said. Eve nodded her head and got out of the back seat of the car. Shannon from the passenger seat stared out the window.

**Eve's POV**

I walked into the coffee shop and went up to the counter. "Can I get a small coffee and two frosted donuts." I told the cashier. Once I got my food I spotted the boy that Shannon wanted and walked up to him. I placed a smile on my face "Hi, do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked. The boy looked up, he really did look troubled. He nodded. I sat across from him and he went back to twirling his straw. "I have an extra donut, do you want it?" I asked. The boy smiled and nodded. "Thanks." he mumbled. He had a nice smile. "So what brings you here by yourself?" I asked. The boy shrugged "I needed to get away from my uncles house." he told me. I guess Shannon was right all along. "You don't like it at your uncles?" I asked. He shrugged "I have no choice. I'm stuck at his house." "What about your parents?" I asked. The boy looked down "My moms sick and cant take care of me, and my dad is dead." he said. I really hated this part of my job, finding out about their lives. "What's your name?" I asked. "Evan, and you?" he asked. "I'm Eve." I said. Evan finished his donut and smoothie. "Thanks again for the donut." he said and stood up. "Wait, can we talk for a little while longer?" I asked. "About what?" Evan asked. "Well maybe you can tell me a little bit more about your life, about your uncle." I suggested. Evan looked at me and I smiled at him. Evan sat back down.

Evan started to tell me about his life. I shook my head when he finished. "Evan, how old are you?" I asked. "Sixteen" he said. Evan looked younger than that. "I may have a way for you to get away from all of this." I told Evan. "What do you mean?" he asked. "How would you like to start a new life, to forget about the one you have now?" I asked. "What would I have to do?" Evan asked. "I'm talking about living with someone, starting a relationship with them." I said. Evan looked confused. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Hooking up with someone." I said trying to put it in a way he would understand. "You mean prostitution?" Evan asked wide eyed. I shook my head "No, it's more like being in a relationship. You live with someone and they take care of you. You build a relationship with them." I told Evan. Evan nodded and seemed to understand what I was saying. "Look Evan, it's safe and it's a way for you to leave. I know you want to get away but you have no way of doing that." I told Evan. After hearing Evan's life I really wanted Evan to agree to this. I took hold of Evan's hand "Just think about it." I said giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I never really been in a relationship before, I wouldn't know what to do." I could barely hear Evan say. "It's okay Evan, I'm sure whoever you wind up with will understand. Our clients are very nice and caring." I told Evan. I handed Evan a piece of paper "Call me if you decide you want to do this." I told Evan. Evan grabbed the paper and put it into his pocket. I stood up from the table. I walked back to the car. "Well?" Shannon asked. I smiled. "I'm waiting for his call." I told him. Shannon nodded, accepting my answer. Shannon handed Hunter some money. "Back to the office." Hunter said.

I was at my desk when Hunter called me into his office. "Eve, I need you for another job in a few days." he told me. I nodded "Yes sir." I said. "Eve, for the last time it's Hunter. Now I need you to go to New York. There is a boy that needs to be taken to his new home." Hunter said. It was my job to approach the teens and get them to live with their new lovers. "Okay, I can do it." I told him. Hunter smiled and handed me a flight ticket. I had something I needed to ask Hunter but I wasn't sure if I should. "Something wrong Eve, your shuffling your feet." Hunter said. "Huh well I was wondering if I could possibly take next week off." I asked. I hardly took off of work but I wasn't sure if Hunter would say yes. "Okay, if I could help you with anything or if you need anything let me know." Hunter said. I smiled "Thank you Hunter, but I'm just going to visit some family." I said. Hunter nodded. "That's good, visiting family is always nice." he said. Hunter dismissed me back to my office. I was happy that I could take next week off.

**Randy's POV**

I saw a red light flashing from room 118. I looked up from the computer and sighed. The flashing light was signaling that a patient needed help. I just started my shift and had no time to meet who ever was in room 118. I walked to the room and grabbed the chart. I quickly glanced at the chart to see that this room belonged to a sixteen year old boy Jeff Hardy. "Can I help you?" I asked walking in. "I need to use the bathroom." Jeff told me. I nodded and walked over to his bed. For some reason Jeff was strapped to the bed and had restraints on his wrists. I wasn't sure why he was like this. I couldn't get him loose with out permission first. "I'm going to see if I can let you out of those restraints, I will be right back." I told him. Jeff nodded and I walked back out into the hallway. I found Dr. Calloway by the nurses station "Jeff Hardy needs to use the bathroom, can I let him out of the restraints." I asked him. Dr. Calloway nodded "Just be careful, he has a history of drug use and can get violent. He wouldn't stay in bed, that's why I had to restrain him." he told me. I walked back into the room and took Jeff out of the restraints. "Can you walk by yourself?" I asked. "Yes, I'll be fine." Jeff said. I watched Jeff walk to the bathroom with a smile on my face. I heard the toilet flush and Jeff opened the bathroom door. I helped him back into his bed. I looked at the restraints "Do I have to wear those?" Jeff asked me. "As long as you don't try to escape you wont have to wear them." I said. Jeff nodded.

"So Jeff, what has you in here?" I asked. Jeff looked away, "I needed a way out and couldn't get the job done." he said. "What?" I asked. I didn't know what he was talking about. Jeff glared at me "I tried to kill myself and it didn't work. Do you understand that?" he asked. I nodded and tried to reach for his hand. He pulled away "Don't touch me." he said. I glared at him. "I was just trying to comfort you." I said. "I don't need any comfort from no one." Jeff said turning his back to me. "Jeff Hardy, how are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Calloway asked. Jeff turned around "When can I leave?" he asked him. "Not for a few days." Dr. Calloway told Jeff. Jeff sighed loudly "Hey none of that, you need to heal and see the psychologist." Dr. Calloway told him. "It's not going to change anything." Jeff told him. I wasn't sure if I should leave them to talk or stay. I decided to take my leave but Dr. Calloway stopped me from leaving "Randy, I need for you to closely monitor Jeff." he told me. "I don't need to be monitored." Jeff shouted.

On my break I had to make a phone call. "Hey Hunter, its Randy." "Hey Randy, what can I do for you?" Hunter asked. "I'm interested in someone and I need for you to make it happen." I said. I looked around making sure no one could hear me. "You just moved here and you found someone." Hunter said. I smiled "Yes, yes I did. His name is Jeff Hardy, sixteen and he needs a new start." I told Hunter. "I have heard of Jeff Hardy, he has a troubled past and I have been trying to get him but he refuses. Even his brother Matt was smart enough to leave." Hunter said. "Jeff is going to wind up killing himself, hell he tried to kill himself. Isn't there a way for you to get him?" I asked. "Randy, you know I don't force them into this, they have to be willing. However if Jeff is trying to take his own life then I can figure something out." Hunter told me. "Well Jeff is going to be released in a couple of days so we don't have that much time." I said. "Okay, I'll call you when I have things straightened out." Hunter said. I hung up with Hunter and went to see how Jeff was doing. I knew Jeff would be coming to live with me, Hunter was very good at his job.

**Wade's POV**

Britain was nothing compared to America. I was currently driving to my new job. I parked in the garage and walked into the building. "Mr. Barrett, it's nice to finally meet you." I was greeted my the boss. "Mr. Williams please call me Wade." I said, shaking Mr. Williams's hand. Mr. Williams nodded. "Okay. well let my show you around and such." he said. I was showed my office and brought back to Mr. Williams office. Before we could start talking a knock at his door interrupted us. A boy walked in. He had a school uniform on "Cody, what do you want. I'm with our new worker." Mr. Williams said. "Sorry, I just wanted to say I was heading to school now." Cody said. Cody looked to the floor. Mr Williams nodded. "Okay, well have a good day." he said. Cody looked at me "Before I head to school, do you want any coffee sir?" Cody asked me. I shook my head. "I'm fine thank you Cody.' I said smiling at him. "Cody head to school now, you don't want to be late." Mr. Williams said. Cody gave me one last smile and left the room. "Sorry about the interruption, that was Cody, he works here as an assistant to us." Mr. Williams said. "How old is he?" I asked. "He's sixteen, I guess he's saving up for college. He works before and after school. It seems like he is here more than he is at home." Mr. Williams told me. I nodded; Cody did look like a hard worker.

It was around three o clock when I saw Cody at the copying machines. "Hello Cody." I said. Cody looked at me and smiled "Hello Mr. Barrett, is there anything else I can do for you?" Cody asked. I shook my head "No, nothing." I said. Cody went back to making copies "How do you like working here?" I asked Cody. "It's a good job, it helps me pay for school and save up for college." Cody told me without turning away from the machine. "Don't your parents pay for your school?" I asked "I wish" Cody whispered. "What do you mean?" I asked. Cody turned to me "I have a scholar ship at the private school that I go to and I work to pay the rest of the school bills off. My parents didn't even want me to go to the school. They don't care about me much." Cody said. I looked around "Cody, I need help in my office." I said. Cody nodded and followed me into my office. I closed the door "Sit down." I said. I sat at my desk "Cody what's going on at your house, with your family?" I asked. Cody looked down at his feet "Nothing, everything is fine." Cody said. I stared Cody right in the eye "I don't believe that Cody, and I don't think you believe that either." I said. Cody glared at me and when I actually got a good look at him I could see a small bruise underneath is right eye. I could tell that Cody tried to cover up the bruise with makeup. I walked over to Cody and stood right in front of him "Cody what is this?" I asked. I gently touched the bruise and Cody winced." Who did this to you?" I asked. Cody mumbled something I couldn't hear. 'Speak up Cody." I said. "I said that my father did this. He hits me sometimes when he get angry." Cody told me. I started to get mad. I hated hearing about parents hitting their children. "Cody is there someone you can talk about this with. Your dad hitting you even if he is mad is not an excuse." I told Cody. "No one cares. I give up trying to tell people so I act like nothing is happening." Cody said. "Is there some where else you can live besides your house?" I asked. Cody shook his head "No I have no other family and I'm trying to save up to get an apartment, maybe even rent a room but my parents wont let me move out." said Cody. 'What does your mom think about your dad hitting you?" I asked. "She doesn't care, she's too busy drinking to even care about me. Ever since I was eight I had to worry about getting myself ready for school and I took care of myself." Cody told me. To say I was pissed off would be an under statement. I couldn't believe that Cody, this cute intelligent boy had to go through so much pain. "Maybe there is a way for you to leave your parents house, start a new life without the physical abuse of your dad." I said to Cody. Cody looked up at me "What?" Cody asked. I patted Cody's shoulder and sat back down in my seat. "Don't worry for now Cody. I have to get back to work. Here take this." I said. I gave Cody my phone number "Call me if you need anything." I told Cody. Cody nodded and left my office.

"Wade how was your first day?" Hunter asked. "Its was okay, my new job sounds like its going to be a good one." I told him. "Well being a lawyer has its advantages, especially a lawyer in New York. Is there a reason for your phone call?" Hunter asked. "Yes there is, I have an interest in someone but I don't know what to do about it." I told Hunter. "Okay, what's his deal?" Hunter asked. I told Hunter about Cody and he agreed to help me. "I could have Eve go and talk to Cody. I would have him say in a couple of weeks." Hunter told me. "Okay, that's fine. I really want Cody out of his family's house." I said to Hunter. "Yes so do I. It's not good for Cody to be living there. I am happy that you called me up. I know Cody will be in good hands with you Wade." Hunter told me. "Thanks Hunter. Call me once Cody talked with Eve. Oh and also tell Eve that I said hello." I said. "Will do Wade. Talk to you soon." Hunter said before hanging up. I didn't know if I could wait till Hunter called me but it helped that I could see Cody everyday at work. I needed to know that he was safe until he came to live with me.

**John's POV**

I just got home from work when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id to see that it was Hunter, a good friend of mine. "Hey, what's up?" I asked Hunter. "Hey John, how have you been?" Hunter asked. "I'm good, just got out of work." I said. "Good, how's the gym going?" Hunter asked. "Its going good, I'm getting new clients every day now." I said. "I'm glad to see your gym is such a success. I have a favor to ask of you though." Hunter told me. "Okay, what is it." I said. "I have this boy that I need for someone to take care of. I would take him myself but I don't have the room right now. He comes from Africa, he got mixed in with traffickers. My people intercepted a van with six boys and five of them were sent back to Africa. The oldest out of them doesn't want to go back, he says he has no family there. I have been calling all around and no one wants him right now." Hunter said. I sighed, I had the room but I wasn't sure if I could take in someone right now. "How old is he?" I asked. "He's sixteen, his name is Justin Gabriel." Hunter said. "Okay, how long would I have him for?" I asked. "I was hoping you would keep him." Hunter said. "Hunter, I haven't even met him, I don't know if it would work out." I said. "I know John. You should take a look at him, he's a looker. Justin is nice too, he speaks good English and very helpful. He just wants a place where he is comfortable and cared for." said Hunter. "You mean a place where he could call home." I said. "Yes, so can I bring him by, say tomorrow afternoon?" Hunter asked. "Yea, that's fine. If Justin likes it here then he could stay." I said.

I spent the rest of the day and the next morning getting ready for Justin's arrival. I made sure my house was cleaned. I went food shopping and made sure the guest room was presentable. I wanted Justin to feel comfortable here and to feel like this was his home. Even though I didn't know Justin, I didn't want that to affect how Justin adjusts here. I decided to sit and watch some tv until Hunter and Justin arrived. I heard the door bell ring and let out a sigh before walking to the door.

I opened the door to see Hunter and a cute looking boy standing right next to him. Justin had this big smile on his face but he was timid. Hunter walked in and Justin followed. "Justin this is John, John this is Justin." Hunter said. I smiled big at Justin and he returned the smile. "You have a nice apartment." Justin said. Justin had an accent that I found adorable. "Thanks, you want a little tour?" I asked. Justin nodded. Hunter sat on the couch as I gave Justin a quick tour. I showed Justin the kitchen, he said he liked to cook. I showed him the bathroom, he said the bath tub was huge. I told him I like to relax my muscles after a good work out. I showed him my work out room, he said he liked to work out. I showed him my guest room and told him to put his things in there. He was staying, at least for the time being. I liked Justin. He wasn't this shy boy, he was outgoing and spoke up. Hunter told Justin to get his bags from the car and I spoke with Hunter. "Are you going to keep him?" Hunter asked. I nodded, Justin didn't have a place to go, he didn't want to live in Africa. Here was a better option for him. "Yea, I'm willing to pay seven thousand for him." I told Hunter. Hunter shook his head. "I'll accept four thousand, you're really doing me the favor by taking care of Justin." Hunter said. I took out my check book and wrote out a check and handed it to Hunter. Justin walked back into the living room. "Justin, I'm going to leave now. I hope all goes well for you and John." Hunter said. Justin smiled "I know everything is going to be okay." Justin told him.

I took a look into the guest room and saw there was only one small bag on the bed. Justin was putting away his things which was just some clothes in the drawers. "Is that all you have?" I asked. "Yea, Hunter brought me that stuff. I came here with nothing." Justin told me. "Well then we are just going to have to do some shopping." I said. Justin smiled and I helped him unpack and we planned to go shopping for more things for him.

**CM Punk's POV**

I was called for an important meeting with my boss, Hunter. He told me he had something to tell me. "Hey Hunter." I said walking into his office. Hunter didn't like formality that much. "Hey Punk, take a seat. I have some things to talk about." he said. "Okay what's up?" I asked. "I have this boy that needs a home. He was kicked out by his parents. I thought you might find it interesting that this boy has a drug problem." Hunter told me. I worked with Hunter with trying to help teens with drug problems. I ran a counseling program three times a week. "You want me to take him and care for him don't you?" I asked. "Yes, I thought it would be a good experience for both of you." Hunter said. "How bad of a drug addict is he?" I asked. "Well it's not too bad. He was popping pain killers and drinking. He quit taking pills but can't stop drinking. His parents couldn't handle him doing drugs and instead of putting him in rehab they kicked him out. He's sixteen and just needs a chance to start over. I suspect some kind of abuse in the family but he's not speaking up." Hunter told me. "Is he willing to join the program I run?" I asked. "Yes, he wants to get all the help he can get. He hates living the life he is living." Hunter told me. "Okay, I'll take him." I said. Working for Hunter for five years had me thinking about wanting to find someone for myself. "Okay, you can meet him today and maybe have some lunch." Hunter said. "Yea, What's his name?" I asked. "His name is Ted." Hunter said.

Ted showed up at my office with Hunter. He was this blonde blue eyed boy. He tried to smile at me but he looked scared of me. I think it might have had something to do with my tattoos or piercings. I smiled at him. "Have a seat Ted, we can talk and have some lunch." I said. Ted sat across from me. "Do you want to order a sandwhich from across the street." I asked. Ted nodded. "I'll leave you to have lunch, Ted I'll come pick you up in an hour." Hunter said before leaving. "So Ted where do you come from?" I asked. We were eating lunch "Georgia," Ted said. I wanted to find out more about Ted's life. "My parents kicked me out when they found out I was stealing pain meds and drinking. What pushed them over the edge is when they found out I was gay." Ted said, getting right to the point. "My dad is a minister so they couldn't have a gay and problem child in their family. They gave me enough money to come here." Ted said. 'That must suck, having to leave your family." I said. "Yea, but I hated living with them. I hated living a lie. I knew I like boys since I was twelve and hated having to date girls just to please my dad. My mom was okay with the fact that I was gay but my father wanted nothing to do with me. My mom was more upset with my drug use." Ted told me. "Was hiding being gay what made you turn to drugs?" I asked. Ted shrugged "Yea, in some ways." he said. I knew Ted was hiding something more but I wanted him to tell me in his own time. "Do you want to stop using?" I asked. Ted smile "Yes, I want to stop with the drugs and finish school. I don't even know what grade I'm supposed to be in anymore. I stopped caring about school when I started popping pills." Ted said. 'Well if you stay with me, and let me take care of you then I can promise you that there will be no more drugs and you will finish school." I told him. "I want to stay with you then, please help me." Ted said. His eyes pleaded for some guidance. There was a knock at the door. "Ready Ted?" Hunter asked. Ted threw his garbage in the trash "It was nice meeting you." Ted said. "Yea, same." I said. Ted walked out "I want him Hunter, tomorrow afternoon." I told Hunter. Hunter smiled "I knew you would help him." Hunter said leaving my office. I had to make some arrangements for Ted to come and live with me.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N Okay here is another chapter, sorry for the late update. I just wanted to let people know that there is no underage sexual acts going on in this story, these boys are all sixteen which is the legal age of consent. Anyways if you like my story please review it and if you have suggestions for this story just let me know in a review. **

**Shannon's POV**

I heard a knock at my door and I went to answer it. It was Eve and Evan. I smiled at Eve and looked over Evan. He looked even better than when I saw him sitting in the coffee shop. "Come in." I said opening my door. I stepped aside and Eve and Evan walked in. "Evan this is Shannon, Shannon this is Evan." Eve said. Evan was standing behind Eve and Eve pulled him in front of her. "Hey." I said to Evan. I walked over to Evan and stood in front of him. "Don't be shy." I told him. Evan nodded. "I'll leave you two to talk." Eve spoke up. Eve left the room and Evan stared at the door when she closed it. "Relax, your safe with me. You can sit down." I said. Evan sat in a chair by the desk and I sat next to Evan in the other chair. "Eve told me that you wanted me to come live with you, that you would take care of me." Evan said. "Yea, she's right. I do want you to come live with me." I said. "Why?" Evan asked. Evan looked to the floor and I reached over tilting his face to look at me. "I like you Evan. I think you're cute and you're not exactly living a good life. I want you to be happy." I said. "And you think you can make me happy?" Evan asked. I leaned in "I know I can make you happy." I whispered. I could sense Evan nervousness "I don't know how I would leave." Evan told me. "You let me take care of that. If you want we can leave tomorrow." I told Evan. Evan looked to be in deep thought "How can I live with you if I don't know you. I don't know if I would be safe." Evan said. I placed my hand on Evan's shoulder "Evan please baby, I would never hurt you. If you don't like living with me you can leave. I'm not forcing you to come with me and I wont hold you against your will." I said. Evan looked right into my eyes "Okay, I'll go with you." Evan said.

Eve came back to the room "We need to get Evans bags from his uncles." she said. "I don't want anything from his house. I have everything I want in my bag here." Evan said. I looked to see a black backpack by Evans chair. "Okay, what ever else you need I can get you when we get back to my place." I said. "Okay, well if everything is okay here then I'm going to leave for the night." Eve said. Evan looked at her with a smile, letting her know that he was fine here with me. Eve left "So are you hungry?" I asked Evan. "Yea." he said. I looked at the hotel menu "We can call for room service, what kinds of food do you like to eat?" I asked. "I like hamburgers, pizza or pasta." Evan said. I handed him the menu "Choose anything you want." I told him. Thirty minutes later the food came and we were sitting down eating at the table. Evan looked reluctant to talk so I didn't push him. We were almost finished eating when he finally spoke up. "What kind of work do you do?" Evan asked. I smiled "I own a tattoo parlor and working on opening my second one." I said. "I guess I should of known that." Evan said looking at my tattoo covered arms. I laughed and continued to eat. "How old are you?" Evan asked me. "I'm twenty five." I said. "I'm sixteen." Evan told me. "I know, Eve told me." I said. We chatted a little bit more and it was easy to talk to Evan. I was really curious about Evans family life and I wanted to know but I didn't want to upset Evan so I kept my mouth shut.

I called the air port and booked two flights back to North Carolina for the next day. I needed Evan out of this place as soon as possible. Evan was sleeping on the other bed. I changed my hotel room for a double bed. I didn't want Evan to feel uncomfortable with sleeping in the same bed with me. I wanted Evan to make the decision on his own if he wanted to be with me.

Getting on the plane was easy considering Evan was now a runaway e and there was no telling what could happen. I picked up my car from the airport and drove the hour to my house. Evan looked out the window as we drove through town "I live right outside of town. I like to have my space." I said. "Yea, I would like that too.' Evan said. I pulled up to my house and parked in the garage. Evan grabbed his black back pack before I could offer to carry it. "You live here by yourself?" Evan asked. He was looking at my two story house. "Yea, my friend lives down the block. He come by a lot." I told him. Evan followed me into my house. I showed him around and showed him where he would be sleeping. I gave him my guest room for now.

I decided to take a couple of days off of work so I could get Evan settled in. I wasn't sure what Evan wanted to do. "Evan do you feel like going shopping for some things." I asked. I knew it was risky to take Evan out but everything should be straightened out in a few days. Evan was sitting on his bed looking through his black back pack. He looked up "Are you sure I can go? I don't want to get you into trouble." Evan asked me. I shrugged "It shouldn't be a problem, we are pretty far away from where you used to live." I said. Evan put away his back pack and followed me to my car.

We were at Walmart and I watched as Evan looked through clothes. "Pick out anything you want, money is not a problem for me." I told Evan. Evan looked to me unsure and went back to looking at jeans. Evan picked out a few outfits and I tossed in a few that I thought would look good on him. We looked around Walmart to buy other things Evan would need. "Thank you." Evan told me once we were in my car. "Evan I told you that I would take care of you and I plan on doing just that." I said to him. I leaned over my seat and placed a kiss on his cheek. "No need to thank me." I said. Evan blushed.

I helped bring Evans things into his room. I helped Evan put away his stuff. "So I'm going to take some time off of work for a few days so I can help you get settled in." I told Evan. "You don't need to do that, I'm okay here." Evan said. "I want to take some time off and its no problem. I want to get to know you more." I said. I took hold of Evans hands and kissed them, smiling. I watched Evan blush and look away. "I'm going to cook us some food." I said letting go of his hands. "Okay, can I help?" Evan asked. I nodded and Evan followed me into the kitchen.

**Randy's POV**

"I'm glad that we could make this arrangement." I said handing the check over. "Yea, yea just make sure to take good care of him. I don't want him in any more trouble." Mr. Hardy said. Mr. Hardy put away the check for five thousand and handed me Jeff's bags. I had just brought Jeff from his dad. Of course it took some work. Hunter had convinced Mr. Hardy that Jeff would be better off living with me.

I walked into Jeff's room. "Good morning, ready to leave?" I asked. "And where am I going?" Jeff asked. Jeff was sitting on the bed. "Home with me." I said. "No, I'm not." Jeff said. "Where else do you think your going to go then? Your dad doesn't want you anymore; he says you are too much trouble. You have no other family." I said. "Then I'll live on the streets, but there is no way I'm going with you." Jeff said. I knew this was going to be difficult. "Stop being difficult, if you stay with me then you can get help for your problem." I told him. "I don't have a problem, I don't need your help." Jeff said. "You have been hospitalized five times in the past year for drug overdose and you have just tried to commit suicide." I said. All Jeff did was shrug "I don't know why the state hasn't taken you by now." I said. "The state couldn't give a shit about me, no one does." Jeff said. "The only one that seemed to care left me." Jeff quietly said. Jeff stood up "Where are my bags?" Jeff asked. "There in my car, lets go." I said. "Who said you can take my stuff?" Jeff asked getting in my face. I towered over Jeff "Your dad, now get your ass into my car before I have to drag you myself." I growled at him. Jeff backed down and slowly made his way out of the room.

"You have a nice car." Jeff said once we got to my car. Jeff was hesitant to get in and I watched him until he was in the car and buckled in before I got in my car. "How far do you live from here?" Jeff asked me. "About an hour away." I told him. "You travel almost an hour to work every day." Jeff said. "Yea, it's the best hospital to work at." I told him. I drove into my garage. I parked and took Jeff's bags out of the trunk. Jeff slowly made his way into my house. He looked around "Are you going to stand there and just look." I asked him. Jeff followed me into the guest room. "This is going to be your room. I'll leave you to unpack." I told him. Jeff walked in and he slammed the door in my face. I glared at the now closed door before making my way into the kitchen. I needed to eat something, I was starving. I made a turkey and cheese sand which and I made one for Jeff. Jeff was still in the guest room and I knocked on the door. I opended the door and saw Jeff sitting on the bed, his bags were still where I left them. "Your not going to unpack?" I asked. Jeff shrugged and looked at the sandwhich in my hand. "This is for you, I will leave it on the table. "Do you need help unpacking?" I asked. Jeff shook his head, "I just want to be left alone." He said. I nodded and left his room. I knew it was going to take time for Jeff to adjust to living with me.

I left Jeff alone for the rest of the day. I worked out in my gym, and watched some T.V. My cell phone rang and I smiled when I saw who was calling me. "Hey man." I said. "Hey Rand, what's up?" my friend John asked. "Nothing much just trying to relax and you?" I asked. "Just came home from doing some shopping with Justin." John said. Justin was the boy that was now living with John and by the way that John talks about him makes me think he really likes him. "Yea well at least Justin wants to be near you, Jeff won't even stay in the same room as me." I said. "Don't worry; you just have to give him some space. He's going through a lot right now and just needs some one to be there for him even if he doesn't say it." John told me. I could always count on John to give me some good advice when ever I need it. "Yea I know, I just hate seeing Jeff like this." I said. "Well then make more of an effort then. He will see that you really want to be there for him." John told me. "Okay, thanks John.' I said. "No problem Rand. Talk to you later." John said. I hung up the phone and an idea came to my head.

I knocked on Jeff's door, "Hey I'm going to cook us some dinner, why don't you join me?" I asked. I stared at Jeff who looked up from his drawing pad "Okay." he finally said. Jeff followed me into the kitchen. 'So what kinds of food do you like eating?" I asked looking into the fridge. "Anything." was all Jeff said. I decided to cook us some pasta with sauce and a salad on the side. "I can make the salad." Jeff said. Jeff took some lettuce, tomatoes and onions and started chopping them. "I used to help my dad cook when I was home." Jeff said. "My mom taught me how before I graduated high school, she said I needed to learn if I was going to live on my own." I said. I think I saw a smile on his face. "It's always good to learn how to cook." Jeff said. "You know Jeff if you need to talk I'm here for you." I told him. Jeff glared at him "I don't need to talk to no one." Jeff said. I glared back "I'm just saying, don't get all pissy with me." I told him. Jeff softened his face and looked down to the floor, "I'm sorry, I don't like talking about it." he said. I walked over to Jeff standing in front of him. I lifter his chin up "It's okay." I said. "No it's not, nothing is okay, nothing is ever okay." Jeff whispered. "Jeff listen to me. As long as your with me, living here nothing is going to hurt you. You understand?" I asked. Jeff nodded and I pulled him into my chest. Jeff struggled but gave in and let me hug him.

**Wade's POV**

I made sure that my house was cleaned and organized before Cody arrived. Hunter told me that Eve was going to bring Cody around mid afternoon so I spent most of the morning making sure my house was cleaned. The door bell rang and there was Eve and Cody. Cody smiled at me. They walked in and I immediately took Cody's bags from him. "Thanks" Cody mumbled. Eve looked around my house smiling. "I hope my house is clean enough." I said. "Your house is very clean." Eve said. Cody looked around and then walked up to me. "Thank you, for helping me." Cody said. I gently pulled Cody to my chest, "It was no problem love." I said. "I'm going to let you guys talk while I look around." Eve said. I nodded and took Cody by the hand. I led him into the living room. I couldn't help but notice the bruise on Cody's left cheek. It looked like he tried to cover it up but failed. I traced my finger lightly over it. Cody winced and I removed my hand "Never again." I whispered. "Okay, everything seems good to me, Cody are you okay here?' Eve asked. I glared at Eve "Of course he's okay here." I growled. "Relax, its just precaution. I know he is more than okay here." Eve told me. "I'm fine." Cody told Eve. "Okay, then I'm going to go then. If you need anything just call Hunter." Eve said. Eve left and I was now alone with Cody. "How about we try to get you settled in." I suggested. Cody gave me a small smile and followed me to the bedroom.

"Cody, love how does pizza sound for dinner tonight?" I asked. Cody was watching the television I wasn't sure if he heard me from the kitchen. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder "Cody" I said, maybe a little bit too loudly. Cody jumped "I'm sorry love, I just wanted to know if you wanted pizza for dinner." I said. "Yea.. pizza is okay." Cody stuttered out. I think I might have scared him a bit. I brushed my hand over his cheek and smiled. "I'm going to order now, do you want anything on it?" I asked. Cody shook his head. I needed to be careful on how I approached Cody and talked to him. I didn't want him to be intimidated by me.

"Is what Hunter does illegal?" Cody asked me. We were sitting in the living room just lazily watching what was on television. "I don't know what you mean." I said. "Hunter had one of his friends Eve come talk to me and she said that Hunter's job is to get troubled or abused teens away from their home so they can have better homes but she says that Hunter gets paid for the teens to live with other people." Cody told me. I smiled "Yes well I did pay for you but only because I didn't want you living at home. I don't know if what Hunter does is illegal but I do know that Hunter helps a lot of teenagers." I said. I moved closer to Cody on the couch and wrapped an arm around Cody. Cody laid his head on my shoulder. "I'm safe here with you." Cody said. It sounded more like a question than a statement. "Yes Cody, you are safe with me." I said. Cody looked up at me and moved his face closer to mine. His lips touched mine and I kissed him gently. I broke the kiss and Cody leaned on me without saying anything.

**CM Punk's POV**

Like promised Hunter brought Ted over to my apartment the next afternoon. The night before I made sure the guest room was fixed up and Ted had some things he might need.

Hunter stayed until I was finished giving Ted the tour of my place. "Okay Ted I'm leaving now. You be good for Punk now." Hunter said to Ted. Ted smiled "Yes I know." he said. "I'll see you in a couple of days" Hunter told me. I decided to take a couple of days off so I could get Ted settled in and make sure he was going to be okay. Hunter left and Ted was sitting on the couch. Ted had one bag with him, a black duffle bag. "Do you want to see your room?" I asked. Ted followed me to his room "I brought some things you might need, its in the closet. If you need anything let me know." I said.

I made an appointment for Ted to see a doctor tomorrow afternoon. I wanted to make sure Ted was healthy and that him taking pills and drinking didn't do some serious damage to his body. I also was planning to put him into group therapy sessions that would help him deal with his problems. "Ted I made an appointment for you to see a doctor tomorrow." I said. "I'm not sick or anything." Ted said. "I know but I want to make sure you stay healthy and the doctor is going to help you with your smoking and drinking problems." I told Ted. "Okay, if the doctor is going to make sure I stay healthy then I'm okay with seeing a doctor." Ted said.

The next day I drove Ted to the doctor's office. We were waiting in one of the patient rooms, waiting to see doctor Shawn Michaels. He was a well known doctor here and he was best friends with Hunter. Shawn walked into the room and looked at Ted. "Ted, Dibiase?" Shawn asked? Ted nodded, I could tell he was nervous. Shawn smiled at Ted. "I'm doctor Michaels but you can call me Shawn. No need to be nervous Ted." Shawn said. "Okay.' Ted said. "Now what brings you into the office today Ted?' Shawn asked. Ted looked to me "Ted is living with me now and I just wanted him to get checked out." I told him. Shawn could tell that there was more to the story. "Okay then well why don't you let me check out Ted. You can wait in the waiting room." Shawn said. I left the room while Shawn checked Ted and would probably have a talk with him. I looked over some magazines until Shawn walked into the waiting room. "Hey you can come back into the room now." Shawn told me. "So Ted is healthy, but he could use more nutrition. We had a good chat about the right foods he should eat." Shawn told me. "That's good, I'll make sure he eats right." I said. "Okay, Ted I need to talk with Punk here so why don't you bring this paper to the front desk." Shawn said handing Ted a paper. Ted nodded and left the room. "Is there something wrong with Ted?" I asked "Nothing is wrong with him, I just wanted to suggest that you put him into counseling some treatments for the drinking problems." Shawn told me. I nodded "I know, I was going to put him into the group therapy at the place I work at" I said. "Good, just keep an eye on him. I spoke with Ted, he wants to change. He says he hated taking pills and drinking but found no other way that helped him." Shawn said. "I know, we talked last night, I'm going to try everything I can to get him through this." I told Shawn. Shawn nodded "Okay, well if Ted feels sick just give me a call." Shawn said. "Will do Shawn, and thanks again." I said before leaving to get Ted and go home. Ted was silent the ride back home "You okay Ted?" I asked. "Yea I just wanted to know if I could go back to school." Ted said. "If you really want to go then I will check out some schools near by. I think graduating is a good thing for you." I said.

The rest of the day I spent trying to get to know Ted better. I didn't bring up his family life but asked questions about the things he liked. We ordered Chinese food and was eating in the living room. "How long have you been working for Hunter?" Ted asked. "I did an internship with him my senior year of high school and then he hired me part time when I was in college." I told him. "How long were you in college?" Ted asked. "I graduated last year and now I work full time for Hunter." I said. "What made you want to help troubled teenagers?" "I don't know, I guess seeing the teenagers in my high school struggle made me feel bad and I felt a strong need to help them." I said. Ted had a lot of questions and I knew if I answered them then Ted would learn to trust me and open up more to me about his family life.

That night before I went to bed I looked up the name and number of the nearest high school so I could get Ted registered there. I was happy that Ted wanted to go to school and he wanted to get his life back in order. I wrote down the information I needed to get Ted started at his new school. Before going to bed I snuck my head into Ted's room to see him fast asleep. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I hoped everything would work out for Ted.

**John's POV**

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I walked into my kitchen and Justin was sitting down at the counter reading a newspaper. "Hi." he said looking up at me. "Hey, you made coffee?" I asked. Justin nodded "I wanted to have coffee ready for you when you woke up." Justin told me. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured me a cup. "Thanks Justin, you want a cup?" I asked. Justin shook his head "I don't drink coffee." he said. It was probably a good thing that he didn't. I sat down next to Justin and he handed me the newspaper. "I could cook us some breakfast." Justin said. 'You don't have to if you don't want to." I told Justin. Justin smiled at me "I don't mind, I like cooking." Justin said. I nodded, if Justin wanted to cook then I wasn't going to stop him. I showed Justin where all the cooking things were and I watched as he started cooking.

When breakfast was over I helped clean up the dishes. I refused to let Justin clean up. "Do you want to work out?" I asked. I taught Justin about the work out equipment and how to use it. Justin looked like he really liked to work out and I couldn't help but stare at him. It made me loose my concentration but I didn't mind. Every time Justin caught me staring at him he would wink at me. I knew he liked that I was checking him out. Two hours late we were showering, in separate bathrooms and went out. "How long have you been in the United States?" I asked Justin. We decided to take a walk around my neighborhood because Justin wanted to look around. "I have been here for almost a month. I like it here, sometimes I miss Africa but then I realize that there is nothing there for me anymore." Justin told me. I understood what Justin was telling me. I moved out of my parents house at eighteen and never went back. I missed my family but it was better for me to stay away. "Do you like what you see?" I asked. "Yea, you live in a nice neighborhood. I like that you have a park down the street and a few stores to shop at." Justin said. "Speaking of shopping, we need to get you more things." "Okay."

After our walk we decided to hit the mall and do some shopping. All the stores were advertising back to school stuff and that reminded me that maybe Justin should go to school. "Justin how would you feel about starting school?" I asked him. We were looking at some clothes. "I wouldn't mind going to school, but how would I be able to go?" Justin asked. "Don't worry about it, if you want to go I could make it happen." I said to Justin. "Okay. I like these jeans." Justin said holding up a pair of dark blue jeans. "Try them on see if they fit." I told Justin. I watched as Justin went into the changing room to try on the jeans. While he was doing that I looked around for some more jeans and shirts Justin would like. I tossed them under the door for him to try on. I stood outside the changing room and waited. Justin showed me everything he tried on. He looked good in all the clothes he tried on and I couldn't help but stare at him when he would turn around modeling the tight jeans.

I had a cart full of clothes for Justin and myself. After seeing Justin shop for his clothes, it made me want to shop. The next shop we went to was footlocker. Justin needed sneakers. I watched Justin look for some sneakers but he didn't seem to like any of them. "We can go to another store." I said to him. "Its not that, the sneakers are expensive." Justin said. I shook my head. "Price don't matter to me Justin. Pick the sneakers that you want." I said. "But you already brought me so many clothes." Justin said. I shrugged, "I like to shop and your going to need them for school." I said. Justin nodded and took two pairs that he seemed to like. I looked around myself.

The trip to the mall tired me out and I planned on taking a nap. Justin was in his room putting his clothes away. I went to my room and laid on my bed. There was a knock at my door and I saw Justin standing there. "Hey what's up?" I asked. "I just wanted to know what you were doing, I will leave you alone to take a nap." Justin said. I smiled at Justin, he was sweet. "Its okay, if you need anything let me know. I'm going to sleep some." I said. "Okay I will get dinner ready." Justin told me. I motioned for Justin to walk over to me and I sat up from my bed. "Justin you don't have to cook all the time." I said. "I don't mind I like to cook and I want to help you as much as I can since your letting me stay here." Justin told me. I pulled Justin close to me "You don't have to repay me for staying here, I like having you here." I said. I ran my hand down Justin's left cheek and watched as Justin blushed. "I'm going to take a nap now, so go do what you want to and if you want to cook then do it." I said. I placed a kiss on Justin's cheek and watched him leave the room.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Okay here is another chapter… Mature rating comes into place here so be warned. Enjoy and don't forget if you like this story please review. I do my best writing when I get reviews. **

**Shannon's POV**

I woke up with my alarm going off. I pushed the off button and made my way into my bathroom. I wondered if Evan was still sleeping. I made my way to Evan's room and knocked lightly on the door. Evan said I could come in and I opened the door to see Evan in bed reading. "I woke up early and I didn't want to wake you up." he told me. "It's okay. Do you want some breakfast?" I asked. "Okay." Evan said. Evan followed me to the kitchen. I turned the coffee pot on and started to cook some eggs and bacon. "So I have to go into work today, would you like to see where I work?" I asked. It was a risk taking Evan to my tattoo parlor but I didn't want Evan to be alone at my house. Before Evan could answer me there was a knock at my door. I knew who it was "Hey." I said opening the door. "It was my friend Crimson and his boyfriend AJ." "Hey Shannon, what's up?" Crimson asked. "Nothing cooking some breakfast for me and Evan." I said. "Nice. So how is Evan doing?" Crimson asked. I told Crimson my plans on getting Evan to live with me and he was the one to finally convince me that I needed someone special in my life. He had gotten AJ from Hunter about a year ago and they were so close. AJ smiled at the mention of Evan, he wanted to meet Evan since Crimson told him I had Evan. I led them into the kitchen where Evan was serving the food onto two plates. Evan looked up and looked at Crimson and AJ. "These are my friends, Crimson and AJ. Crimson is the one I told you about, that always stops by. AJ is Crimson's boyfriend." I told Evan. I didn't want Evan to worry about them. Evan smiled "Hi" he said. I took out two more plates and served food onto them.

"Are you going into work today?" Crimson asked. 'Yea, I was thinking about bringing Evan with me." I said. "You sure that's a good idea?" Crimson asked. Crimson knew about Evan running away. I shrugged "It shouldn't be a problem." He could stay with me. I don't mind." AJ spoke up. "It's up to Evan." I said looking at Evan. I didn't want to leave Evan with AJ if he was uncomfortable and Evan didn't know AJ yet. "I can stay here while you and Crimson are at work." AJ said. Crimson seemed to okay with the idea but it was still up to Evan. "Evan?" I asked. "I don't mind staying with AJ, but can I still see where you work?" Evan asked. 'Yea I can show you during my lunch break." I told him. "Okay. Have a good day at work." Evan told me. I left with Crimson to work while AJ stayed with Evan.

"Crimson how long did it take for AJ to get used to living with you?" I asked. "It didn't take him that long, he loves living with me." Crimson said. The office phone rang and Crimson went to answer it, he didn't look too happy. "What's up?" I asked him after he got off the phone. 'That was the people from the New York parlor, they need someone to run the place for awhile." Crimson said. "Yea so who's going to do it?" I asked. "I was hoping it could be you. There's no way I could run it, it's too busy their and I hate it in New York." Crimson said. "I don't know, New York is close to New Jersey and that's where Evan is from. Its going to be too close." I said. "Yea but you can maybe change up his appearance and you shouldn't have a problem." Crimson said. "I guess that's possible. Are you going to be okay here?" I asked. "Of course, just go help out in New York, its going to be about six months or so." said Crimson.

I picked Evan up from the house and I drove him to my parlor. "Evan how do you feel about us moving to New York for awhile?" I asked. "Why do we have to move, did the police find out that I'm living with you?" Evan nervously asked. "No relax Evan, my friend that runs a tattoo parlor in New York needs some help running it, so I agreed to help out." I told him. "Oh okay, I don't mind moving to New York then." Evan said. Evan was so easy going and that's why I liked him so much. "Okay, we would be moving soon." I told Evan. "I don't mind.' Evan said. I grabbed Evan's hand as I drove us to my tattoo parlor.

Evan looked around the parlor and the walls of tattoo designs. "What do you think?" I asked him. "I like the designs. Evan said. "Thanks." I told him. I took Evan to eat lunch at a deli close by. "Are you okay to stay by yourself for the rest of the afternoon. I could have AJ stay with you." I said. "That's okay. I'm going to read." Evan told me. "Okay." I was glad Evan didn't mind being at the house while I was at work. I wondered if Evan would ever let me in enough to really know what happened with his family. What made him want to come live with me, and be away from his family?

**Wade's POV**

I was in my office working on some paper work when Cody knocked on the door. "Sorry to bother you." he said. "Its okay love, what's wrong?" I asked. "I don't want to go to my school anymore. I want to change schools." Cody said. "Cody that's a real good school you go to." I stated. "I don't like it, they have snobbish people there and it reminds me of my old life, please can I change schools?" Cody asked. I didn't really want Cody to switch schools but if it was making him unhappy then I was going to have to let him change schools. I didn't want Cody to be unhappy "Okay love tell you what, I'm going to look into another school that you might be more happy going to." I told him. I pulled Cody onto my lap "Can I go to public school, I never been before." Cody asked. I smiled at Cody. He was so cute "Yes, I will try and get you into public school." I told him kissing his cheek.

I finished my work and looked up some schools. There was a school twenty minutes from my house. I needed to withdraw Cody from his school and sign him up for this new school. I had to call Hunter "Hello Hunter, I need to ask you something." I said. 'Okay." "I want to get Cody transferred from his private school to a public school." I told Hunter. 'Why are you transferring Cody to a public school? The school Cody is going to now is perfect." Hunter said. "Cody told me he is not happy at his school. He says that they have snobbish people at his school and that his school reminds him of his past.' I said. "Okay, well that's normal for private school children to act that way I guess but I don't want him to have to remember anything before he lived with you. I will take care of the transfer papers and call you when Cody could go to his new school." Hunter said to me. "Okay Hunter, thank you for this." I said. "It's no problem. How is it going with you and Cody?" Hunter asked. "It's going good, I'm started to fall for him." I told Hunter. "Good, You are a good man and the both of you are lucky to have each other." Hunter said. I thanked Hunter again and hung up.

Cody was playing some video game in the living room when I left my office. Cody was really into video games so I brought him a lot of them. I couldn't help but spoil him. "Cody." I said sitting next to him on the couch. Cody paused his game and looked at me "Hi, are you done working for the night?" he asked. I nodded and Cody shut his game off. "You didn't need to do that love." I told him. "I don't want to play no more." Cody said. Cody sat closer to me. "What do you want to do?" I asked. "I want to do this." Cody attached his lips to mine and kissed me. Cody sat on my lap without breaking the kiss. I deepened the kiss and grinded down on my now growing erection. I broke the kiss, kissing down Cody's neck. "Wade" moaned Cody. I liked hearing Cody moan. I held Cody's hips down as I rolled my erection against Cody's ass. I rubbed Cody through his pants. He was getting hard. I went back to kissing Cody, sliding my tongue in. Cody grinded in my hand as I massaged and squeezed his erection. "Cody your so hard, do you need some relief?" I asked. Cody nodded "That's not good enough love, tell me what you want." I whispered in Cody's ear. I nipped on Cody's ear "Yes, Wade I need relief." Cody barely got out. I smiled and pushed Cody down on the couch. I tugged at Cody's pants. Cody's cock was hard and leaking pre cum. I stroked him "Such a nice hard cock you have, can I taste you love?" I asked. "Yes, please" Cody begged. I leaned down and licked the tip of Cody's cock, swirling the pre cum around and sucking it into my mouth. Cody tasted good, and I took more of him into my mouth. I pushed my pants down and took my cock out. I stroked it while I deep throated Cody. Cody was a moaning mess as his hand went to my head. I licked his cock, down to his balls and sucked on them. Cody's body was quivering. I stroked my cock harder and went back to sucking Cody's cock. "Wade I'm going to cum" Cody groaned. I sucked harder and that was enough for Cody and he came down my throat. Tasting Cody's cum made me cum all over my hand. Cody stared at my cum covered hand, he grabbed it and licked my hand clean. Cody sat up "I never had a blow job that good before." Cody said. "Your going to have a lot more experiences like that in the future." I told him. I kissed Cody lips and tossed him his pants. "Get changed, its getting late." I said. I watched Cody put his pants back on. "Good night" I told him.

The next morning I was getting ready for work. "Cody was eating breakfast. Cody love I spoke to Hunter and he is going to arrange for you to change schools. He is going to call me when you can start your new school." I told him. Cody smiled "Thank you." "I want you to be happy Cody, I would never hurt you in any way." I told him. I quickly kissed him. "I know, I trust you Wade." Cody said. "Good." Even though Cody said he trusted me, Cody's trust in people was shattered by his father and it was going to take some time for Cody to learn to fully trust someone who cared for him.

**CM PUNK POV**

"Do you know of the high school here?" Ted asked me. "Yea, its good. I can get you registered for classes if you want." I told him. Ted smiled "I would like that." he said. "Okay, I'll take care of that tomorrow." I said. "I want to say thank you for taking me in, for giving me a chance." Ted told me. I nodded "Everyone deserves a second chance." I said to him. Ted smiled "Are you hungry, I could make us something to eat." Ted asked. "Yea that sounds good." I said. Ted walked into the kitchen "Is sand whiches okay?" Ted asked. "That's fine." I said.

I walked into my apartment and saw Ted watching T.V. "Hey so the school called me back today and you can start going to school in a few days, they just need to get some paperwork done and figure out your classes. " I told him. I sat down next to Ted and he smiled at me. "I cant believe I get to go back to school." Ted said.

"Are you okay with doing this?" I asked Ted. "Yea I need to do this, its going to help me." Ted said. I was driving Ted to his first group therapy session. It amazed me on how fast Ted was willing to change. Experiences I had with other troubled youth proved it took awhile for them to corporate with me. They hated change and wanted to stick to their bad habbits. Once in awhile we would get someone who was willing to take the right steps. "I'll meet you in the front in a hour." I said. I decided to do some work while Ted was in his session. Ted walked into the therapy room and I went to my office. Hunter walked into my office 'Hey Punk how's it going?" Hunter asked. "Its going good. I'm just working on some paper work while Ted is in his therapy session." I said. "Okay. How is Ted? Shawn told me he came in for a physical." Hunter said. "Ted's fine. He wants to change so bad. He's willing to go to therapy sessions and is exited to start school" I told Hunter. "Good, Ted went through a lot with his father. He was so hurt when his father kicked him out and even more when his mother just let him go." Hunter said. "Yea its sad to see youth go through this." I said. 'All you can do now is be there for Ted and just let him know he's doing good. Its important that he knows you wont abandon him." Hunter told me. Hunter and I talked more before it was time to meet Ted.

We were back home and I was getting dinner ready. "The therapy session went good." Ted told me. "That's good." I said, preparing the salad. "How come you didn't ask me about it when we were driving home?" Ted asked. I shrugged "It's up to you to talk about it. If you want to talk about your therapy sessions then you can but if you want to keep them to yourself then its okay too. I don't want to force you to talk." I told Ted. "Your not forcing me to talk. I would like if we could talk about my therapy sessions after I had them." Ted said. "Okay, then we could talk. What did you talk about today?" I asked. I put the food on the table and we started to eat. "We talked about a lot of things today. One thing that bothered me was when we talked about coming out to our parents. Two other people in the group had parents that hated that they were gay but their parents are working on getting used to it. I wished I could of worked it out with my parents but I cant think about that too much. It makes me depressed." Ted said. Ted told me about other things they talked about in the sessions. I was glad that Ted found going to therapy was helping him with his own problems.

**John's POV **

I took out my phone while I was cooking dinner. "Hey Hunter." I said. "Hey John, how are you and Justin doing?" Hunter asked. "We're good, I called to ask if there was any way for Justin to go to school?" I asked. "Justin going to school sounds like a good idea John. I can take care of the paperwork. What school were you looking at?" Hunter asked. "There's a school about fifteen minutes away from my house." I told Hunter. I told Hunter the name and address of the school and Hunter said he would call me back when he was finished talking with the school. Justin was in his room putting away the things I got him. "I called Hunter and he's going to try to register you in school." I told him. Justin looked up. "Great." Justin said. "Do you need help?" I asked. "If you want." Justin said. Justin licked his lips before going back to hang his clothes in his closet. I wasn't sure if Justin just tried flirting with me.

Justin was working out the gym. I stared at Justin and I didn't want to disturb him. He looked sexy lifting the weights, and he was shirtless. I walked up to him "Hey." I said. Justin put the weights down. "Hey John, you want to work out with me?" he asked me. I wish I could, "Dinner is going to be ready soon." I told him. "Okay, I'm just going to shower." Justin said. Justin went to bend down to pick his shirt from the floor and his ass was sticking out right in front of me. Something told me he was doing this on purpose. Justin smiled and winked before leaving the gym. Damn, if Justin didn't look hot.

I finished up with dinner and Justin was helped with the serving. I looked at Justin as I ate. "This is really good." Justin told me. "Thanks." I said. "Are you going to work tomorrow?" Justin asked. "Yea, do you want to see where I work? I own a gym." I told him. Justin nodded "Yea that would be cool." Justin said.

Justin was awake before I was and was already cooking breakfast. "Do you like waking up early?" I asked, pouring myself a cup of coffee. "Yea, I hate sleeping in. I had to wake up early to go to work before I went to school." Justin told me. "That was in Africa right?" I asked. "Yea, I had to. I worked before and after school, and the weekends too." Justin told me. "Wow, that's a lot of responsibility to take on." I said. I felt bad that Justin had to grow up so fast. "I had no choice, I had to help take care of my family." Justin said. "Well you don't have to worry about working now, your with me now." I told Justin. I grabbed Justin's hand and squeezed it. "I don't mind working, I was hoping maybe I could work at your gym." Justin said, "If you want to go to school then I don't think you should work. I want you to focus on school." I told Justin. Justin pouted and continued to eat. I rolled my eyes, if he really thinks that his pouting is going to work then he was right. "Okay maybe you could work a few times a week, if you like my gym, but you have to show me your doing good in school first." I told him. Justin smiled "Okay, I promise to do good in school." he said. Justin leaned over in his seat and kissed me. It was a quick peck on my lips but it was a kiss. I pulled Justin back to me and kissed him hard on the mouth. I slipped my tongue out and into Justin's mouth. We kissed until Justin almost fell off his seat. "Wow" Justin whispered. I laughed. "I was wondering when you were going to kiss me." Justin said. So Justin was really teasing me with his winks, smiles and flirting. "Finish eating, we have to go to the gym." I said even though I wanted to attach my lips to Justin's.

Justin looked around the gym at all the equipment. "Your gym is really big." he told me. "Yup and there even is a pool, two hot tubes, three steam rooms and two dance rooms." I told Justin. "What are the dance rooms for?" Justin asked me. "There are hip hop classes and zumba classes as work out sessions." I said. "Can I work out here now?" Justin asked me. Justin showed me a duffle bag, "Okay I'll show you the locker room." I said. Justin changed in the locker room and went off to work out while I went to my office. I called in one of my workers Christian into my office. "Hey Christian. I have Justin here working out, can you watch out for him?" I asked. "Sure I can. Who is Justin?" Christian asked. "He's a good friend of mine." I said. "Okay, thanks." I said. Christian left to go introduce himself to Justin and I felt a little bit better with Christian watching over him while I was working.

**Randy's POV **

I had to go back to work today. I didn't want to leave Jeff here by himself but I had no other choice. After dinner Jeff locked himself in his room. Just when I thought we were getting to know each other he closes up. I could tell he was struggling with himself. Jeff needed something to distract him from his thoughts and feelings. School sounded like a good idea. He talked to John that morning before going to work and he said that he was trying to get Justin into school. The only problem was that Jeff hardly went to school when he was living with his dad so I wasn't sure if he was going to go. I cooked a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon. I knocked on Jeff's door. "Jeff, wake up breakfast is in the kitchen. Jeff opened the door and I was surprised that he was dressed. Jeff walked out of his room. Jeff didn't say a word, and he was walking like a zombie. I wondered what was up with him. I served him some food and handed it him. "Thanks" Jeff mumbled. "Is something wrong?" I asked Jeff. Jeff shook his head. I ate my food and still Jeff didn't say a word. I cleared the table and stopped Jeff from leaving the kitchen. "Wait, Jeff tell me what's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing, I'm just not feeling too good right now." Jeff said. "Are you feeling sick?" I asked him. Jeff nodded. "I was so used to the drugs, my body is not used to not having them. I guess I'm still going threw withdrawal. Some days are better than others." Jeff told me. "Okay, I'll stay home with you to make sure your okay." I told Jeff. Jeff shook his head "No you don't have to, I'll be fine. Just go to work." Jeff said. "Okay but if you need anything call me." I said. I left Jeff my number before leaving for work.

Work went faster than I thought. Mark Calloway called me into his office. "Randy, I need you to help out at a hospital in New York. There is a job opportunity for you." Mark told me. According to Mark this hospital was one of the best known hospital in New York and the pay was pretty good. The job was for at least nine months and I was guaranteed my job here when I got back. Moving didn't seem like a big deal. "Okay, I'll take the job. How soon would I have to be there?" I asked. 'Two weeks. You don't have to worry about getting a place, one is available for you once you move there and its about ten minutes from the hospital. "Okay, then I guess I cant say no to the job." I said.

I got home and Jeff was in the living room with a drawing pad. He was sitting on the couch and he had a concentrated look on his face. Jeff looked up when I walked in. "Hey how was work?" Jeff asked. "It was good. I got a job offer in New York." I said. "Really? Are you going to take it?" Jeff asked. I sat down next to Jeff. "Yea, the job is for nine months, the pay is great and there's a place waiting for us to live in." I told him. "You want me to go with you?" Jeff asked. "Yea we are both going to New York." I said. "What if I don't want to go to New York?" Jeff asked. "Come on Jeff, you would like it in New York. It's a change of environment for you." I said. I moved closer to Jeff on the couch. "Moving will help you." I told him. "I guess I don't mind moving." Jeff said.

Jeff was helping me pack up the house because we were going to move in less than a week. Jeff was taping up boxes. "Jeff can I talk to you about something?" I asked. Jeff nodded and stopped what he was doing. "I was thinking about registering you for school when we moved to New York." I told him. "I think if you go to school it would distract you and keep you busy. It would keep your mind off of wanting to do drugs." I said. Jeff listened to what I was saying. "You know I didn't go to school that much when I lived with my dad. He used to make sure he drove me to school but I would just leave when he drove away. I hated my school." Jeff told me. "But I would try to go to school if you really wanted me to." said Jeff. " Okay, I have this friend in New York that told me the name of a school that you might be interested in going to." I told Jeff. "Okay, I guess I can give school a try.' Jeff said. I put my hand on Jeff's shoulder and Jeff shrugged it off. He went back to tapping the boxes. I ignored the shrug and continued to pack.

**A/N Next chapter there's going to be a new couple. Any suggestions on who the new couple should be? I need ideas. **

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N Okay here is another update. There will be another couple added. Enjoy! **

**Evan's POV**

I had been to New York before so seeing it didn't really amuse me. Shannon and I moved to New York a few days ago. I was in my new room reading. Shannon was on the phone trying to get me registered for school. I wasn't so sure if going to school was a good idea for me. Shannon told me it was going to be okay. For some reason I was no longer a runaway. I was now legally able to live with Shannon, and Shannon was able to take care of me. It felt nice to be taken care of. When Eve first approached me and told me that someone was interested in having them live with them I thought she was crazy. Eve told me about Shannon and how good he could take care of me. I wondered why someone would want to take care of me, someone that doesn't even know me. Eve explained that Shannon that I was cute and could tell I needed someone help me out. When talking to Eve I didn't really tell her about my family, I left out some parts. Anyways I was happy to be here with Shannon now. I was really starting to have feelings for him.

"Evan, can you come here." Shannon called out. I went to find Shannon in his room.

"I just got off the phone with a school close by here and you start in a few days." Shannon told me.

"Really? How was I able to go to school?" I asked.

"I spoke with Hunter, he is the guy responsible for you coming to live with me. Hunter spoke with your uncle and told him that you are living with family friends now. Your uncle was okay with that." Shannon said.  
"I can't believe my uncle believed that." I said. Shannon wrapped an arm around me and smiled

"Hunter can be very convincing. Are you okay with going to school?" he asked.

"Yea, I like school. It was my escape when I lived with my uncle." I said.

"Okay, we are going to need to get you some school stuff." Shannon told me.

The school had a pretty big campus. Shannon dropped me off before he had to go to work. I walked the hallways. I was used to moving around so being new to this school didn't bother me. My first class was English. I sat down next to a boy who had colorful hair. He had blue, green and purple mixed in with blonde. It looked cool on him. This boy did not look like he wanted to be here.

"Hey" I said to him offering a small smile. The boy just stared at me then at the teacher.

Lunch was always difficult because you didn't know where to sit.

"You look lost." I turned to see a boy standing next to me.

"Yea, I don't know where I should sit." I told him.

"Well there's an empty table over their, want to eat lunch together." the boy asked.

"Okay." We sat down at the table.

"I'm Cody." "Evan" I said.

"So how long have you been at this school?" Cody asked me.

"I'm new to this school. I just moved here." I told Cody.

"Okay, me too. I used to go to private school then I decided to change to public." Cody said to me. I would think private school would be better than public.

"Did you not like private school?" I asked.

"I hated private school, I'm more happier here." said Cody.

"Okay, so what grade are you in?" I asked.

"I'm a junior, what about you." Cody asked. "Same"

Lunch ended and we had to go our separate ways. I told Cody I would sit with him tomorrow during lunch. My afternoon classes went faster than I thought. Finally school was almost over and my last class was math. I saw Cody when I walked into the classroom.

"Hey Cody." I said sitting down across from him.

"Hey Evan." Cody said.

Shannon was waiting for me after school. "Hey Evan how was school?" Shannon asked.

"School was okay." I said.

"Okay, I have to get back to work so I'm going to drop you off back at the house okay." Shannon said.

"Okay. I can cook dinner for us tonight." I said.

Shannon smiled "If you want to." Shannon said.

**Jeff's POV**

I was currently in my room refusing to come out. Randy was trying to get me to open up my door.

"Come on Jeff, I have some things for you." Randy told me.

"No, I'm busy." I said to him. I really wasn't but I didn't want Randy to know that. I was just sitting on my bed.

"I could just come in but I won't." Randy said. "Jeff your pushing my buttons just come out of your room." Randy added.

We were living in the new apartment in New York. I didn't know why Randy put up with me. I hardly talked to him since I came to live with him a few weeks ago. To be honest I didn't know why Randy wanted me in the first place. I was a drug addict, suicidal teenager. Why would Randy want anything to do with me? Randy says that he really cares about me and says that he's going to take care of me. I had a difficult time believing that.

I walked over to the door and opened it "What?" I asked.

"Since your starting school tomorrow I brought you some stuff you're going to need." Randy told me. I looked down at the bags. I opened one of them and inside had some notebooks and folders. Randy brought me school supplies.

"Thanks." I said taking the bags into my room. I went to close the door but Randy stopped me.

'Wait Jeff, we need to talk." he told me. I walked to the living room with Randy and sat down on the couch,

"What's going on with you Jeff? You have been quieter since we moved here." Randy said.

"I don't know." I honestly said.

"I know moving away can be hard, especially living with someone else but I want this to work out between us. It won't unless you start telling me what's wrong." Randy told me. I didn't understand what Randy said by it working out between us.

"Randy what do you want from me? And as far as I know there's no us" I said.

"I want you to get better Jeff. I want you to stay off the drugs that are killing you and to start thinking about your life."

"There's no life for me, don't you understand that's why I took those drugs. I was trying to kill myself." I interrupted.

"Don't say that" Randy yelled. Randy grabbed a hold of me, "Jeff you're a good person, your life is worth living so stop saying that." he told me.

I pulled away from Randy "Its hard okay. It hard for me to live my life. I can't pretend like everything is okay." I said.

"So let me help you Jeff, let me help you get through this." Randy said.

"I don't know" "You have been living with me for almost a month, and haven't run off. I think you have some trust in me." Randy said.

Randy was right, I was starting to trust Randy but how long would that last. I trusted a lot of people who promised to love and care for me and all they did was hurt me. How long would it be until Randy did just that? I looked at Randy who looked right back.

"Look lets just forget about it for now. Go take a look at what I got you and let me know if you need anything else." Randy said.

I got up from the couch and walked to my room.

I woke up and got dressed. Randy said he was going to drive me to school before he went to work. I was going to have to take the bus home. I grabbed my bag and headed to the kitchen. Randy was drinking coffee and eating some cereal.

"Are you going to eat before school?" Randy asked. Usually I hated eating before school but I was going to feel better if I ate. I poured some cereal into a bowl and poured some orange juice.

"You okay with taking the bus home?" Randy asked.

"Yea, its fine. I used to walk to school so its no big deal." I said.

This school was way bigger than I thought it was going to be. I'm used to small school and this was a big ass school. I have never had to change schools before so this was my first time being a new student. Mt schedule was mailed so I looked at it to find out where my first class would be. I walked into English which was my first class. I couldn't wait till fourth period which was art. I looked around for a an empty seat. I saw a boy walk in and sit in the seat next to mine. He said hey and smiled. I ignored him and looked up front to the teacher.

Art class finally was here. Art class consisted of drawing what ever the teacher said to. We had to turn in our drawings at the end of class. Every Friday we would have a drawing assignment due on Monday. The teacher Velvet Sky, she really wanted us to call her Velvet told me my drawing was very good and said I had great potential. I sat a table by myself during art so that I had plenty of space to draw and no one talked to me.

I sat alone during lunch, and worked on drawing in my notepad. I wanted this day to be over with. I was starting to become agitated with teachers and their stupid lectures. My last class of the day was chemistry. In this class I had to pair up with someone for a lab partner. I looked around the class room and found one empty seat. I sat down looking down at my notebook.

"Hey I'm Justin." the boy next to me said.

I glanced at him 'Hey, I'm Jeff." I mumbled.

The teacher came into the class room. She started talking about chemistry and I tried to pay attention.

Taking the bus home wasn't all that bad. I went straight to my room. I knew the first day of school was always the hardest. I was hoping for better days. I knew I had to be friendlier. It was hard though, everyone either looked at me like a freak or that I was going to hurt them. I only kept a few friends close to me, they only truly knew what I was really about. They understood me but I wasn't sure if it was because of all the drugs we did. I used the drugs to take all the pain I felt in my heart and body away. The drugs were an escape for me and now that I didn't have them I felt empty. I knew going back to drugs wasn't an option for me anymore. Staying off the drugs was going to be hard, I was so used to just taking them whenever I had a problem. Starting a new school and not fitting in too well would be an excuse I would have used to take drugs. Maybe I should talk to Randy about getting me some therapy. He mentioned before about putting me into a program but I wasn't paying much attention. That was another issue I had, I needed to learn to trust Randy. Randy had taken me into his home when my dad had enough of me. He gave me a home and wanted to take care of me. I was going to really try to make things okay between me and Randy.

Two hours later Randy came knocking on my door "Hey I just wanted to let you know I'm home from school." he told me.

I looked up from my drawing pad "Okay, how was work?" I asked.

Randy seemed surprised when I asked that "Work was okay, how was school?" he asked.

"School was okay, I really didn't want to be there, but I guess I have no choice.' I said.

Randy nodded "Yup no choice but I'm happy school went okay. You will get used to being there." Randy said.

"I hope so." I said going back to drawing.

**Justin's POV**

John's lips felt so good on mine. He was kissing me on the couch. We were watching TV and then we started kissing. I wasn't sure who kissed who. Ever since I met John I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of him. He was hot. I tried my best to catch John's attention. It finally worked when he kissed me a few days ago. We had a few make out sessions since then. I was sitting on John's lap until he laid me on the couch without breaking our kiss. John's hand went inside my shirt and was lightly pinching one of my nipples. I moaned. John lifted my shirt over my head. John licked his lips before attaching his mouth to one of my nipples. I arched my body because his mouth felt so good.

John stopped his kisses down my stomach and sat up. "John what's wrong?" I asked

"We can't do this Justin." he said.  
"Do what?" I was confused. We were just kissing and John just stopped.  
"Justin I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do." John told me.

I shook my head and sat up "Your not forcing me to do anything, I want this. I want to be kissing you John." I told him.

"I want more though Justin, I want to do so much more than kiss you." John said. I pulled John's face to mine "Than do it, I will tell you if it's too much." I said.

I trusted John. I trusted him once I stepped into his house. John has already given me so much and has shown me in this little time that I he cared for me.

"I want you John, please" John kissed me and lifted me up.

"What?" I asked. "Bedroom" John whispered.

I was nervous going into John's bedroom. I was laid on his bed and John kissed his way down my chest. John pulled down my pants along with my boxers. My cock was hard and leaked pre cum. John leaned down and took the tip of my cock in his mouth. I moaned as John took more of my cock in his mouth. John held my hips down as he continued to suck me. Just when I was about to cum John stopped. John stood up and took his shirt off. I crawled to the edge of the bed and helped him removed his pants. I rubbed John through his boxers. I slide down John's boxers. John's cock was hard and huge. I looked up at John and he nodded. I stroked his cock and licked the head. John moaned and grabbed my head. I sucked the head of John's head. I tried to take all of John with out gagging. I twirled my tongue around John's cock. John pulled my head up

"Lay down" John told me.

John hovered over me kissing me. John grabbed something from his drawer.

'Its lube." John said showing me the bottle. John smiled at me while he poured some on his fingers. I felt John massaged his fingers at my hole, I held my breath as John pushed in one of his fingers into me. John slowly pumped his finger in and out of me and he added a second finger. John kissed my neck while his fingers stretched me out. John spread some lube on his cock. I felt John's cock push in and I tensed.

"Shh Justin just relax." John whispered. John pushed the rest of his cock into me. John pulled half way out before thrusting back into me. With every thrust John was hitting my spot that made me shiver. I was getting so close "John please, please touch me" I begged. John's hand went to stroke my cock and his fastened his thrusts.

"Cum for me Justin, cum on my hand." John said. That was enough to make me cum hard all over John's hand. John came seconds later. John fell next to me on the bed.

"John?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Yea Justin." he said.

"I think I'm really starting to like you" I told him. John smiled at me and kissed me.

"Good because I'm really starting to like you too." John said. "I'm starting to love you Justin." John told me.

I smiled and attached his lips to mine.

School was the next day and I woke up in John's bed. John's arm was wrapped around me and I didn't want to move. John's alarm went off and John's eyes slowly opened. "Morning Justin." he said. I started necking John. "Morning." I said. John moaned as I nipped at his neck, "Justin" John moaned. John pushed me off of him. "Go get ready for school." John told me.

**Cody's POV**

Public school was defiantly different than private school. For one thing there were no school uniforms. Anyone could wear what they wanted. I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear to school. I wasn't into fashion but I didn't want to look like I didn't know how to dress.

"Cody what's wrong love?" Wade asked me. I was staring at my closet that was filled with clothes, thanks to Wade.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear for school tomorrow, there's no uniforms at this school." I said.

Wade looked into my closet "Do you want some help?" Wade asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Yea you can pick it out." I said.

Wade handed me a black button down shirt and a black pair of jeans.

"Are you nervous about starting a new school tomorrow?" Wade asked me.

Wade and I were sitting on the couch watching T.V. I had my head on Wade's lap

"No, I'm looking forward to seeing what public school is going to be like." I said.

"Good, well you should get some sleep then." Wade said. I was comfortable where I was and looked up at Wade pouting.

"What's the pout for love?" Wade asked.

I shrugged 'Get to bed Cody." Wade told me. He leaned down and kissed me. I held Wade down, trying to deepen the kiss. Wade broke the kiss

"Cody, sleep now love." Wade told me.

My other school was a little bit smaller than the one I was going to now. I looked at my schedule that was mailed home. It was the same classes I took at my other school but maybe the teachers and students would act differently.I met Evan, a boy who was also new to this school. We met at lunch and we had our last class together. This school wasn't going to be so bad.

Wade was waiting for me outside the school. "Hey love how was your first day?" Wade asked me. Wade kissed me.

'It was good. " I said.

"Did you meet any people?" Wade asked me.

'Yea a few. I met this boy named a Evan and he was also new to this school." I told him. "Good, I'm happy you had a good day.' Wade said.

**Dolph's POV**

"Stop ya pouting its not going to work." my boyfriend Sheamus told me. I rolled my eyes and stomped out of the kitchen. I hated when I didn't get my way. My boyfriend of almost a year was forcing me to go back to school. I haven't been to school for almost two years so I didn't even know how I would be able to go back. I used to live on the streets after my parents kicked me out when they couldn't take my behavior or my drinking problem. I finally had enough of living on the streets and found a place called A New Start, an organization that helps teenagers find good homes and put them into programs that could help them. I stayed with Hunter for two months before I met Sheamus. Hunter introduced us and at first I wanted nothing to do with him. Hunter had me move in with Sheamus after Sheamus told Hunter that he wanted to take care of me and that he would help me. I had my doubts at first. It took some time for me to get used to living with Sheaums Sheamus wasn't so happy with my attitude but he was patient with me. Now I'm not saying I don't have my attitude, I still do but I'm working on being more respectful.

'Dolph get back here." Sheamus said. I walked back to the kitchen where Sheamus was still sitting in the chair. He didn't look so happy.

"What is wrong?" Sheamus asked. Sheamus pulled me to sit on his lap.

"I don't want to go back to school, I haven't been there for two years." I said.

"I know but ya need to get ya education. Ya doing so good in therapy I think ya will do good in school." Sheamus told me.

I liked when Sheamus was able to talk me out of one of my fits. "I'm only going because your making me." I told him.

Sheamus kissed me 'I'm happy ya willing to go" he said.

I was sitting in the car as Sheamus drove me to this stupid high school. The school figured out that I had enough intelligence to be a senior in high school so I only had to suffer one year.

"Ya be good and listen to yer teachers." Sheamus told me.

"Sure what ever." I said getting out of the car.

"Dolph." Sheamus warned. "Fine, I promise to be good and listen to my teachers." I said. "Good, and loose ya attitude." Sheamus said.

I nodded and leaned in for a kiss. "Love you." I said. "Love ya too."

I took a look at my school. It didn't look too bad.

Classes were a blur and I had to stop myself from falling asleep. I just couldn't wait till Sheamus picked me up. I was in math class and this boy walked in catching my attention. He looked to be younger than the other seniors. He sat across from me. "Hey I'm Dolph." I said to him.

"Hey I'm Justin." he said. If I was going to be stuck at this school I should make some friends.

Are you a senior?" I asked him.

Justin shook his head "No, I'm a junior but I'm really good at math." he said. "What about you?" Justin asked me.

"I'm a senior, I'm new to this school." I told Justin.

"Same, I hate it here." I said.

"I like it here, I guess because I like school" Justin said.

"I hate school but my boyfriend is making me go." I told him.

"That's good at least he wants you to get an education, that means he cares a lot about you." Justin told me.

'Yea," I said going back to what the teacher was talking about.

Sheamus picked me up after school ended. "So was school as bad as ya thought it was?" he asked.

"Yea, I cant stand it but I know you are only making me go because you care about me." I said.

"Ya I do care about you. Did ya talk to anybody?" Sheamus asked.

"I talked to a few people, I talk to this boy Justin. He's a junior but he's in advanced classes." I told Sheamus.

"That's good, maybe being more social will help you." Sheamus said.

Sheamus did have a point. Part of my problem was that I didn't get along too well with people. People assumed that I didn't want to be bothered and usually left me alone. I was going to listen to Sheamus and maybe talk to some people during school.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


End file.
